


Diamond Dust

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Hancock, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a very little romantic snippet. Hancock, her girlfriend and winter phenomenon.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Original Female Character(s), Boa Hancock/Reader, Boa Hancock/You
Kudos: 14





	Diamond Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Warm Winter Contest held by @wlwpiece.
> 
> Prompt: snowflake.
> 
> Quote from The Weather Guys: "Diamond dust is a cloud composed of tiny ice crystals that forms near the ground. It is often reported under clear sky conditions and so is also known as ‘clear-sky precipitation.’(...) During daylight, bright sparks of light can be generated as the sun hits the ice crystals. This happens as the light bends as it passes through the crystals. This can make the air sparkle, much like a diamond ring can sparkle if the light hits the ring at the right angle. Because it is shaped like crystals, diamond dust can generate some beautiful optical phenomena, such as halos and sun dogs."

(Name)’s silhouette almost blended with the gray skies and seas; steady waves and silent winds seemed to block everything, motion and life included. In Hancock’s eyes (Name) resembled a statue. Not a statue she knew from Amazon Lily, where the stone had been bathing in the tropical sun for eons, but a lifeless statue she knew from the foreign lands. Statue made of stone who had never witnessed warmth nor love.

Hancock hated winter islands. Born in the tropics she never dealt well with cold and damp air always surrounding the land of frost. Whenever the ship was getting close to one, she succumbed in her private cabin, cuddling with Salome by the fire and enjoying warm drinks. But now, she was with (Name) and for some ungodly reason (Name) insisted on staying on the deck. The outsiders and their customs! It was both fascinating and irritating her. First Luffy, then (Name)… Hancock apparently had a weak spot for intruders and the awareness of said weakness was like a red-hot needle poking her pride. But what was pride compared to passion? Hancock rubbed her arms as a single cold blow hit her face and sent shivers down her body. How could (Name) stand so still in such condition? **  
**

She didn’t even flinch when she approached her from behind and gently -very gently, slowly testing the boundaries- rested hands on her sides. (Name) might had resembled a statue but her eyes were full of life, gleaming towards the gray emptiness as if something was hiding there. Hancock rested chin on her shoulder -gently, gently, not too straight forward!- and squinted. But she couldn’t see anything.

“It’s snowing,” (Name) explained even before Hancock asked. Snake Princess might had been a rare guest in cold lands, but she definitely had seen snow once or twice. Whatever (Name) was seeing, definitely couldn’t be called snow. Indeed, when Hancock looked closely, she could see a slight dust barely visible in the air; little powder-like molecules dancing on the wind too weak to lift a single strand of their hair. She had no idea what it could be. But it definitely wasn’t snowing.

“Love of my life,” she whispered, her voice slightly trembling and cheeks getting red. Whenever she thought how much she loved her, her passion was so hard to control. “Where do you see snow?”

“It’s everywhere! I… think?” She tilted her head towards Hancock. Their cheeks brushed and Snake Princess almost yelped at how cold (Name)’s skin was. “I have never seen snow before. It’s so exciting!”

“You’re freezing to death here.” Hancock acted with sheer instinct, her arms possessively wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer. She was so fragile and cold against her bosom. Hancock wanted to kiss all the chill from her skin. “Come, love, there’s a fireplace waiting for us.”

“I still wanna watch. Please? Who knows when we will be sailing next to a winter island again.”

Hancock was weak. 

“Fifteen minutes, my love.” She hugged her even closer, muffled giggles escaping (Name)’s lips as she almost sunk in Hancock’s soft breasts pressing on her from behind. “Not more.”

They stood in silence, Hancock kicking her heels to keep remains of warmth, (Name) still gazing into the void with fascination. A single snowflake -unexpected and heavy- plunged in the thick air, danced with the weakest of winds, to finally rest on the collar of (Name)’s coat. 

“This is snow.” Hancock’s words were silent like a prayer when (Name) tried to gently scoop the little flake. Once it touched her skin, it melted, ice crystals turning into a droplet. (Name) whined at the sight and turned her saddened face towards her lover, as if Hancock could do anything against laws of physics.

“So fragile.” She sighed and Snake Princess’ heart cried. Hancock bent down and pressed lips against the droplet; only a thin layer of water dividing her from (Name)’s finger, so little yet so much. (Name) gasped in surprise, their gazes locked and Hancock felt so weak and powerful at the same time.

She wasn’t kissing her often outside her private rooms. But she needed that kiss as a starved man needs bread. 

“My princess-” Words spoken by lips just kissed were the sweetest. Hancock’s blush exploded as she hugged (Name) tight and nuzzled up her hair. 

“Please, please, let’s go inside already.” She was kissing her nape, inch by inch. “We will dock by this island and you will see as much snow as you want. Just let’s warm up first.”

As Hancock was weak for (Name), as (Name) was weak for Hancock. Their fingers intertwined as Snake Princess led the love of her life towards their shared cabin. It was awaiting them, intimate and warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was initially published on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
